Wild ThunderNitro
The Wild ThunderNitro is the combination of the Wild Zords. Wild Zords Red Lion The Red Lion (Lion Wild Zord) is the zord of the Red HeatLion. It forms the body of the Wild Thunder Nitro. : See also: GaoLion : See also: Red Lion Wildzord Blue Jaguar The Blue Jaguar (Jaguar Wild Zord) is the zord of the Blue TriggerJaguar. It forms the right leg of the Wild Thunder Nitro. : See also: GekiJaguar : See also: Jaguar Animal Spirit Yellow Eagle The Yellow Eagle (Eagle Wild Zord) is the zord of the Yellow LunaEagle. It forms the right arm of the Wild Thunder Nitro. : See also: GaoEagle : See also: Yellow Eagle Wildzord Green Croc The Green Croc (Croc Wild Zord) is the zord of the Green CycloneCroc. It forms the left arm of the Wild Thunder Nitro. : See also: Alligator Wildzord : See also: GaoLigator Black Bison The Black Bison (Bison Wild Zord) '''is the zord of the Black JokerBison. It forms the left leg of the '''Wild Thunder Nitro. : See also: GaoBison : See also: Black Bison Wildzord IsisNitro The IsisNitro is the most powerful Megazord used by Wild Thunder Rangers. The IsisNitro that can actually fly, and, in addition to "Final Strike" attacks uses a powerful attack called "Isis Stare", where two powerful eye spots adorning the Falcon wings transform into catlike eyes that send out a blast of light that can freeze its enemies before IsisNitro finishes them off with the "Final Strike" attack. See also: Hyakujuu Gattai GaoIcarus : See also: ''Isis Megazord Shark The '''Shark (Shark Wildzord)' is the zord of the IsisNitro. It forms the left arm of both the IsisNitro and IsisPegasusNitro. : See also: GaoShark : See also: Blue Shark Wildzord Giraffe The Giraffe (Giraffe Wildzord) is the zord of the IsisNitro. It forms the right arm of both the IsisNitro, Triassic TriumphNitro and IsisPegasusNitro. : See also: GaoGiraffe : See also: Giraffe Wildzord WildPegasusNitro The WildPegasusNitro is the Megazord used by Wild Thunder Rangers. When WildPegasusNitro, the Lion Zord forms the main body. The Croc and Eagle Zords become the arms. All four Zords rest atop the White Tiger Zord, so that the new Megazord resembles a winged warrior riding a horse (or in this case, a tiger) into battle. : See also: GaoKentaurus : See also: Pegasus Megazord White Tiger The White Tiger is the zord of Hardcore FangTiger. It forms the leg of both WildPegasusNitro and IsisPegasusNitro . : See also: GaoTiger : See also: White Tiger Wildzord IsisPegasusNitro The IsisPegasusNitro is the Megazord used by Wild Thunder Rangers. Formed from several Zords from other Megazords (Red Lion, White Tiger, Green Croc, and Yellow Eagle Zords from the original Wild ThunderNitro, Falcon Wing from the IsisNitro, and the auxiliary Shark, Giraffe, Puma Cougar and Luna Wold), allowing itself to increase in size. Wild ThunderNitro Clutcher Mode The Wild ThunderNitro Clutcher Mode is the Megazord used by Wild Thunder Rangers. Deer Clutcher The Deer Clutcher is the zord of the Wild ThunderNitro Clutcher Mode. : See also: GaoDeers : See also: Deer Wildzord Wild ThunderNitro Striker Mode The Wild ThunderNitro Striker Mode is the Megazord used by Wild Thunder Rangers. Rhino Striker The Rhino Striker is a Zord of the Wild Thunder Rangers. It forms the arm of the Wild ThunderNitro Striker Mode and any Striker Mode formation. It punch the Armadillo Wildzord at the enemy as a finisher. Armadillo Ball Punch The Armadillo Ball Punch is puck-shaped Zord of Wild Thunder Rangers. It attaches to the right arm of the Rhino Striker in any Striker Mode formation. It is kicked at the enemy by the Rhino Zord as a finisher. : See also: GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro : See also: Rhino Wildzord, Armadillo Wildzord Trivia *A power animal is a shamanic concept that refers to helpful spirits. See Also *Wildzords - Power Rangers counterpart . See comparison page. *Power Animals - Super Sentai counterpart in Gaoranger. See comparison page. Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Megazord Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Zords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:Black Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:White Ranger Zords